Come home my love
by Sakura1203
Summary: Sakura regreted not telling Li how she really feels about him while he's still in Japan. So, she decided to write him a poem declaring her love for him. Contains 100% S+S romance. Please review it =)


**Come home my love**   
By Sakura1203   


**Author's notes: **This short story is inspired by a love poem I read on the Internet, and is dedicated to all S+S fans out there. Enjoy =) 

**Disclaimer: **CCS is own by CLAMP. The poem is called _'Come home my love' _and written by Sonji Rush. Please don't use this poem without acknowledging the author. You can find other poems written by Rush and other authors @ _www.romanticpoetry.com_

******************* 

Sakura Kinomoto was dreaming. She was sitting on the green grass underneath a cherry blossom tree. A few sprinkles of pink flower petals fell down on her from above like falling snow; surrounding her with its wonderful fragrance. The place was peaceful and serene; and from somewhere in the distance, she can hear birds singing their sweet, enchanting melody. Sakura glanced around her. She doesn't know where she is or what she's doing there. All she knows is that she's waiting for someone to arrive. But just whom she is waiting for, she hasn't the vaguest idea. 

As if on cue, a sudden movement in front of her caught her attention. Sakura looked up ahead and saw a small, shadowy shape approaching her. She can't see the figure clearly just yet, but as it came nearer, the image of a small, brown-colored wolf came into focus. The little wolf advanced towards her and sat down beside her. Sakura glanced down at the furry animal, blinking. She smiled and reached out to pat the wolf's head affectionately. The wolf slightly whimpered and moved closer to her, laying its head on her lap. 

Sakura looked down at the wolf and smiled, "And what are you doing here, huh? Are you waiting for someone too?" She asked as if expecting the wolf to answer her back. 

The small wolf raised its head and looked up at her with its amber-colored eyes. Warmth and trust reflected on those eyes as it stared at her. 

Sakura gasped at the familiarity of those eyes; the color and the warmth reminded her of a boy she once knew. A boy who had cared and loved her despite the cultural differences between them. A boy whom she loved just as much, but never got the chance to tell him before he left. She sighed in sadness and gathered the wolf in her arms, muttering to herself, "Oh, Li…how I missed you so much." 

The wolf snuggled closed to her, looking content and happy. 

Sakura closed her eyes and her thoughts wondered to Li. She recalled the moment they first met; the moments they shared battling Clow cards; and the heart-breaking moment when they said their final farewell at the airport. "Li…please come back to me." Sakura sighed deeply; a tear slowly fell down her cheek and into the wolf's head. 

The wolf looked up at her. 

"I missed you so." Sakura added as she closed her eyes and embrace the small wolf tightly against her.   
  
_*Ringgg…Ringgg…Ringgg*_

Sakura snapped her eyes open and glance up as she heard a loud ringing sound echoing around her. She surveyed her surroundings, trying to pinpoint the location of the mysterious noise, but she can't locate a single point of origin, for the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere around her, increasing in strength and intensity. 

_*Ringgg…Ringgg…Ringgg*_

She looked down and gasped in surprise to see the small wolf gone. 

_*Ringgg…Ringgg…Ringgg* _

Sakura glance up and raised her hands to her ears, covering them as the sound grew louder; and then everything suddenly went dark; and before she knew what's happening, she felt herself falling into a bottomless void. 

******************* 

_*Ringgg…Ringgg…Ringgg*_

Sakura Kinomoto fell off her bed and crashed onto the carpeted floor along with her blanket. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly, "What?" She got up and sat-crossed leg on the floor, barely awake. 

"Sakura! Wake up!" Kero exclaimed as he floated on top of Sakura's bed, sat down, and faced her. He had turned the blasted alarm clock off since he saw Sakura is incapacitated at the moment, "Sakura, will you wake up! You're going to be late for school." 

Sakura turn to him with bleary eyes, "It's still early, Kero. Ten more minutes, okay?" She started to lay back down on the floor, wrapping the blanket around her to keep herself warm and comfortable. 

Kero sighed and floated down the bed, landing near Sakura's right ear, "Sakura!" 

Sakura suddenly snapped her eyes opened and sat up, "Okay, okay. I'm up!" She sighed and glared at Kero, "Do you really have to yell at my ear, Kero?" She asked in slight grimaced 

Kero shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I have to try something to wake you up." 

"Well, you could have tried something less damaging." Sakura touch her right ear, soothing it, "I think you might have busted my eardrum." She frowned and got up from the floor, taking the blanket with her as she did. She placed the blanket on the bed and glanced at her clock. "Oh, no! Kero, I'm going to be late. It's my new semester today." She shrieked as she headed quickly to her closet to grab her school uniform. 

Kero crossed his arms around him, "Isn't that what I'm trying to tell you earlier, Sakura?" 

Sakura frowned at the Guardian Beast of the Seal. She went straight to the bathroom to changed and washed up. After a few minutes, she emerged from the bathroom. She walked back to her bedroom and snatched her red, school backpack from on top of her study desk, "I'll see you later, Kero." She said, waving at him with a smile as she step out of her room, heading downstairs. 

Kero had moved back in front of the television screen to continue playing his video games, "See you, Sakura." He replied without turning around, his eyes completely glued to the screen in front of him. 

******************* 

"Hey, Sakura!" Madison greeted cheerily as soon as her best friend opened the front door. 

"Hi, Madison." Sakura greeted back and step out of her house, closing the door behind her. 

The two girls walked out of the entrance gate and headed to the direction of the school. 

"Ready for the new semester, Sakura?" Madison asked. 

"I guess." Sakura answered plainly, "It's just…" 

Madison eyed her best friend worriedly, "It's just you missed Li, isn't it?" 

Sakura nodded, "I missed him so much, Madison. I even dreamt about him last night. I think." 

"Really?" Madison quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean, you think, Sakura?" 

"Well, in my dream, Li is a little wolf." Sakura smiled as she remembered her dream from last night, "I'm quite sure its Li. I mean I know Li's name means 'Little Wolf.' Their eye colors are basically the same; and I…I felt something when that wolf look at me, Madison, something awfully familiar." 

"Hmm…Maybe it's really him, Sakura." Madison said, "Maybe he's trying to tell you something. 

"Well, he actually didn't say anything in the dream. Just sat beside me and laid its head on my lap." Sakura blushed. 

Madison smiled, "That's sound sweet." 

"It is. But why can't he be in human form so I can talk to him? It would make everything much more easier." Sakura glanced at her best friend. 

"It's a dream, Sakura. Nothing is what it seems in a dream." Madison answered back, "I read somewhere that dreams can sometimes have symbolic meanings." 

Sakura raised her eyebrow; "I wonder what my dreams mean, then?" 

"Well…" Madison replied, thinking, "Maybe it means he misses you too. Why won't you write him a letter, Sakura?" 

"A letter? Hmm…" Sakura turn away, thinking deeply, "I guess I can do that."   
  
Madison smiled, "Then you can tell him how you really feels." 

Sakura smiled uneasily, blushing, "Umm…Maybe…" 

Madison smiled but didn't say anything. She knew Sakura would do what she feels in her heart to be right. They're best friends. There's no denying that realization. But Sakura would have to do all the decision-making on her own. The only thing she could give Sakura is her support and encouragement and hope for the best. 

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, the two girls finally reached their intended destination. They walked inside the school property, passing through the entrance gate, heading straight towards the main building to start their new semester. 

******************* 

Sakura sat on her study desk, pen on hand, contemplating on what to write to Li about. She sighed and glanced up at the bright full moon outside her window, "What should I write?" She asked herself in a whisper. She sighed again and leaned back against her seat, thinking deeply. Suddenly, the simple words of her best friend echoed to her thoughts, 'Tell him how you really feels.' "How I really feels?" Sakura groaned, "Easier said than done, Madison." She heaved a heart-felt sighed and look down at the blank stationary in front of her, "Hmm…but why shouldn't I tell him? I mean he told me how much he cared about me before he left. And I do felt the same way too." She sighed again, glancing at the small teddy bear that Li gave her before he left for Hong Kong. She smiled as she recalled the times they shared together. She had missed those precious moments and wished she could wind back the clock to those happy times in her life. But she couldn't. She could only go forward. It's time to make her decision and just wish for the best. She missed Li's presence in her life. She loved and cared for him. And it's time to tell him that. Decision made, she sat straight on her seat and started writing. 

******************* 

"Li!" Meilin cried out as soon as she walked inside the great hall, "Are you here, Li?" She peeked inside and saw Li Syaoran finishing up his daily training. She stood by the door, watching. 

"That's it for now, master Li." The trainer said, "We will finished the rest later this afternoon." He bowed respectfully. 

Li bowed back and nodded, "Thank you, Xio-lang." He straightened up. 

"It's an honor, master Li. Until later then." Xio-lang bowed again and headed for the doorway. 

As soon as Xio-lang left, Meilin rushed up towards Li, "Hi, Li!" 

"Oh, hi, Meilin." Li bent down and picked up his sword from the floor. 

"Li? Why didn't you wait for me this morning? We could have train together." 

"Because I want to train alone, Meilin." Li said casually. 

"What's wrong with you, Li? You've been acting like a recluse ever since we get back from Japan." She glared at him as realization suddenly hit her, "It's Sakura, isn't it?" 

Li didn't say anything. He sat-crossed on the floor. 

"I knew it! You told her how you felt, and she turned you away, didn't she?" Her faced soften, "Just forget about her, Li. I'm here." She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Li glanced up at her, "That's just it, Meilin. I only see you as a friend, nothing more. I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel." He bowed his head, "And I can't…I can't forget about Sakura. I…" He sighed, "I loved her." He glanced up, "I still do; and I know she feels the same way too. She just didn't tell me yet." 

Meilin scowled and removed her hand from his shoulder, "Li, if you think that, you're absolutely in denial. How could you put so much faith in her?" 

Li smiled, "Because if you loved someone, Meilin, you just do." 

Meilin was about to reply when a voice interrupted them. 

"Forgive me for intruding, Master Li. But a letter just arrived for you." The man standing by the doorway bowed and presented Li with a pink envelope. 

Li stood up and walked towards him, taking the envelope in his offered hand, "Thank you." 

The man bowed and left. 

Li glanced down at the pink envelope in his hands. Her turn it over and his amber eyes widen in surprise when he saw whom it is from. He looked up at Meilin, "Meilin, I have to go. I have to read this," He raised the envelope he held in his hand, "in private." 

Meilin frowned as she stood up and started walking towards Li, "Private? Who's it from anyway?" 

"It's from…" Li heaved a heart-felt sighed, "It's from Sakura." 

"So, how's Kinomoto doing this days?" Meilin asked, crossing her arms around her. 

"Well, I haven't open it yet. But I'm sure she's fine. I'll see you later." Li turn around and walked out, leaving an irritated Meilin behind. 

******************* 

Li glanced down at the envelope on his hand, turning it over several times as he walked to a secluded, secret place that only he knew about. He passed by a garden filled with different varieties of exotic flowers. His mother enjoyed the pleasures of gardening, and she sometimes take great lengths to make sure her gardens were absolutely breathtaking to behold. Li left the garden behind and proceeded to walk to his secret hiding placed. He walked for several minutes before he came to another garden. This time it was dominated by various sizes of trees instead of exotic flowers. Peacefulness surrounded him as soon as he entered. Here in the comfort of this quite place, he can be alone with his most inner thoughts. Strangely, he felt a sense of serenity here more than he ever felt in other gardens around the vicinity. Perhaps it's due to the cherry blossom tree just up ahead. It reminded him of Sakura; beautiful and delicate just like the flowers she is named from. He walked towards it and sat down underneath. He leaned back against the tree and proceeded to open the envelope. He read the contents:   
  
_Dearest Li,_   
_ Ohayoo! How are you doing? How's Meilin? Everyone here is doing fine. Kero is still addicted to video games as always. Madison is the same with her video camera. I missed you, Li. I missed our conversations, even our lame arguments. Capturing Clow cards without you here doesn't feel the same either. Li, I have to tell you something. Remember before you left, you kind of mentioned that you cared about me. Well, a closed friend of mine advised to always follow your heart, no matter what. Li, I feel the same way about you too. I cared about you, Li. Just as much as you do. I just don't have the courage to tell you while you are still here. Forgive me? I just wished I could have told you in person. But along with this letter, I wrote a poem that would probably express how I really felt about you, Li. Hope you like it._   
_ ~Sakura~_

Li leaned his head on the tree trunk and closed his eyes, a tear feel down on his cheek. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief to find out that Sakura felt the same way about him too. He wiped the tear away from his face and read the poem she wrote in a separate piece of paper. 

_As each hour passes_   
_you are with me_   
_in my thoughts_   
_in my actions_   
_and in my heart.___

_The time seems so long now_   
_since our sad farewell._   
_How could we ever part?___

_You were my light_   
_my angel_   
_my eternal soul._   
_I was your comfort_   
_your haven_   
_when times were cold.___

_When we were together_   
_there was nothing we_   
_could not do._   
_Now, the hours seem endless_   
_since I last saw you.___

_Come home my love_   
_to my open arms._   
_Where we will comfort_   
_each other from this_   
_world of harm.___

_Together we are fearless._   
_Together we are whole._   
_My light_   
_My angel_   
_My eternal soul._

Li stop reading, "Oh, Sakura. I love you too." He whispered to himself. He sighed as tears fell down his cheek one droplet at a time. The poem she wrote for him has touched his heart than anything else he had ever read in his life. He felt his heart light and heavy at the same time. Light, because after waiting so very long, Sakura finally said that she cared about him too. Heavy, because he can't be with her right now. He uttered a deep; heart wrenching sighed and wiped the tears away. He folded the letters, placed them back inside the envelope, and stood up. He started walking towards the direction of his house. 

******************* 

Sakura step inside her house, closing it behind her, "I'm home!" She dropped her backpack by the living room couch and walked to the kitchen. 

"Hey, twerp. How's school?" Tori asked as he stood by the stove, stirring some miso soup. 

Sakura scowled up at him, "Will you stop calling me that, Tori." She walked to the refrigerator to get some orange juice. "And school is fine." 

Tori glared at her and took a sip of the soup he was making, "By the way, you have a letter from that Chinese brat." 

Sakura turn away from the refrigerator quickly and look at her brother, "From Li?" She slammed the refrigerator door closed, "Where is it?" 

Tori frowned, "You know I really don't like that brat. He's…" 

"Li is not a brat, Tori." Sakura replied defensively, "Now, where did you put the letter?" 

"In the living room." 

Sakura sighed frustratedly, "Where in the living room, Tori?" 

Tori frowned down at her, "Go find it yourself. You have two eyes, don't you?" Tori said sarcastically. He turned back to the miso he's cooking. 

Sakura scowled and quickly run to the living room. She looked around, searching for the letter. She spotted it on top of the low table, surrounded by a bunch of magazines. She picked the letter up and glance down at it, "It's from Li, all right." She turned around and grabbed her backpack from the couch. She headed up the stairs to go to her room. She opened the door and step inside, closing the door behind her. 

Kero looked up from the video game he's playing, "Oh. Hi, Sakura." He turned back to his game, "How's your day?" 

Sakura threw her backpack on the top of her bed; "I got a letter from Li." She walked to her study desk and proceeded to open the letter. 

"Why is that Chinese brat writing you anyway?" 

"For the last time, Li is not a brat. You sound just like my brother, Kero." 

Kero glanced at her disgustingly, "How could you compare me to your brother? I don't even think I sound like him." 

Sakura sighed, "Forget it, Kero. I don't really feel like arguing with you at the moment. Anyway, I still have to read this." She raised the letter for a second before proceeding to open it. She unfolded the paper and started reading: 

_Dearest Sakura,_   
_ Hi! I'm glad you're doing fine. As for me, I'm doing okay too. Meilin sends her regards. Although we both know she doesn't really mean it. Anyway, I got your letter, and the poem. Thank you. The poem was wonderful. I will treasure it always. I just wanted to tell you Sakura, that 'you' are my light, my angel, and my heart. Wait for me. I promised I'd come back to Japan and to you as soon as I can. Until then, I leave you with this: I LOVE YOU, Sakura Kinomoto._   
_ ~Li Syaoran~_

Sakura folded the letter and stuffed it back inside the envelope. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her seat. She opened her eyes and looked up at the orange-red sky. The sun was setting and another day is almost over. She sighed, feeling her heart filled with so much loved and warmth. She smiled and looked down at Li's letter, a tear fell down her cheek. *Yes, Li. I will wait for you to come back to me. I will wait for you forever if I have to. And when that day finally arrived, I would tell you in person what I couldn't tell you before. Li Syaoran, I love you too. * 

**~THE END~**   



End file.
